Story of the truth
by Questionable websites
Summary: Relive the past of the worlds. Understand the story. New character: Starswirl the bearded
1. Prologue

Prologue

Humans are not always perfect. Even though I am not Human, I still think about the history of the human race. The history they have forgotten. Let me begin with the beginning of the story of humanity.

Humans first came from the goddesses of the sky where the goddesses lived until later in the story. The goddesses created humans in their own image. Humans are the goddesses spitting images. They came from the sky to the earth. Humans have forgotten how they came to be.

There are four different goddesses. Humans worship the 4 goddesses. Although, there are more than just goddesses in the world, Humans have forgotten the one god who had the power to control the lunar and solar celestial bodies, called The Moon, and The Sun respectively. This is the story of the one forgotten god. This is the lore of this world.


	2. Chapter 1

Two years before the beginning 

"Reese..." Said a voice.

"Reese..." Said the same voice,

"Reese wake up..."

"Wha?" I said when I woke up.

A white faced blue eyed gal was above me in a dark purple, white and light blue lines. She was kinda cute.

She said "Hello, my name is Neptune."

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

She replied," I had to look into your memory, when you arrived and I couldn't see anything, because you were more powerful than me. After that I thought since you couldn't be mind read, you were not human. So, I had to look at your arm to see if I could open it up."

"That is how you figured out my name, right?" I asked her.

She replied, "Yes, That's right."

"Wow..." I replied with a surprised look on my face.

"How did you know I had my power disc in my arm? That seems like you know where ExE drives go." I asked.

She replied" I do know where exe drives go, because"*Transformation* "I am Purple Heart."

"Wha?" I replied.

"That means, I fell. Dang it" I then said.

A few days after, I talked to her friends IF and Compa. They were very nice.


	3. Chapter 2

The Beginning...

Five months After I woke up

"Hello, Reese" said a woman.

"Purple Heart, I thought I told you to stop..." said Reese. Purple Heart transforms back and says "Master, we need to talk." "About what?" I asked,"Please tell me."

"It's about the humans..." She said, " After 2 years of looking, they are starting to look at the old paintings from the beginning of the age."

"So, they are looking at the paintings of my creations?" I asked Neptune.

She looked at me and said "Yes, I think they will come to find out they were made in our spitting image."

"Wait, you mean by the word "our", Vert, Blanc, Noire, and you, Neptune?" I asked.

"I do." She Replied.

"I can't let that happen to my daughters." I replied. "Wha?" She replied with a surprised but embarrassed look on her face. "Yes, you are sisters with your friends. That is why you are so close." I told her in a deep voice. She then asked, "So, you are my father?" "Yes, I am."

"Should I tell them?" She asked.

"No, they will learn soon enough." I replied to her.

She then nodded.

"See you later, Daughter" I said

"Bye, Dad" She said while questioning everything.


	4. Chapter 3

Meeting White Heart

20 months after Neptune woke me up.

When I found my second place, named Lowee, I started to look for the second one of the goddesses. I started to look around Lowee. After about two hours of searching, I found the bacilicom. When I opened the front doors, I noticed 3 women who looked like they were ready to fight me. I then asked them,"Who are you and what do you want?" The left one said her name was Rom. She said they thought I was a part of my wife's plan, but I said, that I wasn't. I said that I wanted to talk to the CPU. The right one who said her name was Ram then asked who I was. I told them I was the goddesses' dad and told them the history of the world and why I came to the earth. Then the middle one talked. She said "I am Blanc, the CPU of Lowee, White heart." When she said this, I said "Wha? You are White Heart!?" She then returned my question with "Yes, I am." I then asked her if she knew a place where we could talk. She said she did, and when we arrived at that location she asked me to tell her what I needed to tell her. I then said" Daughter, your mother is a evil woman. She was the one that sent all of you to the human realm. She turned all of you against your sisters Neptune, Vert, and Noire." She then nodded and asked me if she should tell her sisters. I told her to talk to Neptune.


	5. Chapter 4

Meeting Green Heart

12 months after talking to Blanc.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Lastation

20 months after talking to Vert

Meeting Black Heart


	7. Chapter 6

Home Sweet Castle

When I returned to Equestria, I was teleported to my daughter Twilight's home and I then saw her opening up her door, and when she came in she noticed that there was some sort of weird new aura of magic that she knew. I could tell, because I

read her mind. She then called out , "Who is inside my house?" I then walked out of the shadows and she ran to me while powering up her horn with her magic, which I blocked with a Spell. She jumped back and started to cry, because she looked at my face and she knew who I was. I was her Father.

Twilight then said "Dad, how are you? Where were you? Why are you here?"

I then said" Good. Hyper dimension. To talk to your mom. "

She then told me that Celestia was talking to someone named Farengar.

"Where?" I asked her.

Twilight then nodded toward Canterlot and said they were in the throne room.

My truest wife

My wife is Celestia of Equestria.

We both then said our goodbyes and we went our separate ways. I then walked to Canterlots throne Room. When I arrived, I saw my wife and my sister-in-law, talking to some bipedal creature. When I walked in, they all looked at me, like I was interrupting their conversation, and when I came over, I asked them what was occurring. Celestia then asked me "Who are you? How did you get in here?" I got surprised and jumped back and transformed into my original form, Star-Swirl the Bearded. When she saw who I was, she then told me that she had a spell book that I had never seen before. I then asked her where this spell book was. She then told me that I should look in my storage spell. When I used the spell, I looked for the book and when I found it I noticed that it had five symbols that I hadn't seen in a long time. I then asked the creature named Farengar if I could study the spells inside the book. He said yes. He also told me that the spells in the book use something in his world called Magicka. I then told him that I had a lot of Magicka. He got surprised and asked how I understood the world for Magicka. I told him that I was actually the Hero of Cyrodiil. He jumped back when he heard this piece of information.

"You are the Hero of Cyrodiil?!" Farengar asked.

"Uhh yes I am." I replied.

" Uhh, so you can get to tamriel from here?"

"Why do you have to go back to just forget your true love? Do you really want to leave her, Dragonborn?" I asked him.

With a surprised look on his face, He asked," I am dragonborn?"

"Yes," I replied, "You are Dragonborn."

He then asked Luna if I was speaking the truth. She then said "Reese, no, Starswirl has the ability to see the future, past, and present." He then had a face full of wonder. He then asked if I could see his future. I saw the future by using my powers. I then said "Ten Months more and then you will get married."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Towers of misery**

Finding Skyrim

I first found out about Skyrim by talking to a Nord/Pony named Farengar. I then saw that he was Powerful in a type of magic I had never seen since I was in Cyrodiil.

I then told him that I was able to transform into a human being. While saying this, I transformed into my adult human form. He got surprised and asked me if I could accompany him to his world. He also said that he would need to be back in Equestria to get married to Luna. When he said this I remembered the truth that I am actually his soon-to-be brother-in law.

I then asked him, where did he live.

After that I asked him if he knew what was the name of the continent? He said the name of the continent was named Tamriel. I then looked through the different names of the different worlds continents. I then found it, and I was surprised that, I had actually been on the planet before, because I was actually the Hero of Cyrodiil.

Who? Dragonborn?

(Month 1)

When I first told the Dragonborn, Farengar, that I was the Champion of Cyrodiil, he got surprised and asked if I was telling him the truth. I then told him that both of the princess knew, so he went to talk to his girlfriend, the princess of the night, Luna. When he returned, he asked me if I knew where the Cowl of the Gray Fox was. I told him that I could give it to him then and there. I also told him that I used the powers of the cowl to remove my Actual name from history. That is why most people don't know the name of the Hero of Cyrodiil. I also told him about some maids that I had in my house in Chorrus. Their last names were Pinder. That is when, I told him that I would like to come to Skyrim with him to see the latest generation of Pinders.

He also said that he might need help to further improve his status as Dragonborn.

Jonestead

(Month 2)

When we got to Skyrim, I then asked him where I could find the pinders, he then told me that they were in a town near Riften, called Jonestead. He also told me that I would have to relinquish my weapons. We went inside of Jonestead, where I met a man named Walsh, who said he was the Co-Founder of Jonestead. He then asked me "Who are you?" I told him that I was the one who saved a certain two sisters. He asked me if I could hep the other founder, Marcus Pinder, with some jobs he might have. I then went to find the pinder house. When I arrived, I met Marcus, and he asked me to go find his daughter, Kasia. He said she might be at the warehouse. When I arrived, she was in an argument with a Argonian, by the name of Boska. When she was done arguing with him, she told me that she was sorry for her rudeness before including herself. I then told her that I was told by her father to find her. When we arrived at her house, her dad got mad and told her to go to her room. After that, her dad asked me to take her to a campsite north of windhelm. He then told me his family's story. When I told him that I would like to show him something, I showed him my letter given to me when I saved the world from the oblivion crisis and told him " The reason, I have this, is because I am the Champion of Cyrodiil who saved the Pinder Sisters in the past. I also told him that I will always protect the Pinder Family Forever." He then told me to go take her and tell her the truth.

Camping on a mountain

(Month 2)

When we got to the campsite, she said she wanted to eat. After we ate, she told me that she would like to know what her father said to me. I told her the story that he told me, and she then asked me if it really happened, and I said yes it did. I also told her that I was the Champion of Cyrodiil. She then had a confused questioning look on her face. I then told her that I came to protect her from Purity, a group who had been killing the Pinder Family, just because they had some kind of cruel intent to attack the original Pinder Sisters. I then asked her what she would like to eat. She said that she would like to eat some tomato soup. After that, she then asked me, if I could stay with her in the camp. I told her that I would.

A couple of days later, in jonestead

When we entered jonestead, there were these groups of people who had some ebony armor on. They were named Heroes of Nirn. I then killed every single Hero of Nirn to make sure that. When I finally got to The Pinder House, Marcus Pinder was going to die from Boska. I got so mad at Boska, I was going to attack him until death when I saw him next. Unless he changes history again.

Serenity's Sirens

(Month 3)

Location: Euphoria Palace

Long long ago, I saved the two Pinder sisters from a man who went by Desann. The late sisters, told me that if I ever came back to the world of tamriel, search for their blood line. One of the few things I learned from Marcus Pinder, was the fact that he ran Euphoria Palace, a brothel that had been just a front for a group of female Assassins whose name was Serenity's Sirens. When I went inside, I went to talk to the receptionist of the palace. When I asked her about Serenity's sirens, she got surprised and asked me how I knew about them.

I then told her, that Marcus Pinder Died. She then asked me how I knew this. I then said "Marcus Pinder died when General Boska of the Heros of Nirn attacked jonestead." She got suspicious when I said this, because I said general Boska. After I told her who I was really, she then asked me "So, you are the Hero of Cyrodiil, the one and only who after the oblivion crisis saved the Pinder Sisters." I replied with a affirmative tone of the word "yes."

She then told me that if I wanted to see the sirens, I should talk to gatemoa to meet the sirens down near the cattocoms. I then walked to the catacombs with Farengar and Kasia. When we arrived at the catacombs, we came to meet Gatemoa. She told me that it was just the Euphoria Palace Warehouse. After I told her that I had brought two new people whom I believed would be some of the best sirens. She asked me if I knew a code name of one of the sirens I then told her "Champion of Cyrodiil, Reese" she then asked why I said that. I then told her "I am the Champion of Cyrodiil, Reese. I have been in a different world than Nirn." She then denied me access and told me to leave. After that I then opened my storage portal, and grabbed out my dedication letter from the Emperor who I had saved during the Oblivion Crisis. She then looked at it and said that it looked like a fake. I then showed her the picture I took when I left my old houses in the care of the Pinder Sisters. The photo showed them. She then looked at the photo closely and saw that I was not kidding. She then asked if I was joking. I then said in my serious voice "No. May I go in?"

She then nodded.

When I entered the warehouse, I walked to a room, where I saw a statue of Desann. When I saw the statue, I looked at it and had a time of remembrance. Memory #1:

Som lady came up to me, and said "Hello, my name is Luna Pinder. Could you please help me?" I then asked "Yes, what do you need?"

End of memory #1

Then when I looked around, I then saw some girls appear. I then asked them if they knew the truth about who I am. Then one of then responded."My name is Frea. Hello, who are you?"

"My name is Reese."

"No one Recruited you."

" I am the reason why the sirens were created in the first place."

"What did you Say?"

"I said that I am the one who saved the Pinder Sisters, from desann.(while pointing finger at statue)"

I am the only one who is known as the Chapion of Cyrodill.

Meeting Matari

Month 3(Part 2)

"Frea, could you please tell your leader, that I would like to speak to her?"

"Yes, Reese. So, you would like to talk to Matari?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. Follow me."

We then walked to Euphoria Palace's Dining Room, where Frea, asked me to sit. I sat. She then walked to the back room, where she came back through and told me that Matari would like to speak to me. After about a minute later, A woman walked in and said, "I would like to speak to you."

"Okay, what would you like to know?" Memory #2

"Master Reese." Said Luna Pinder

"Yes?" I replied.

"My body needs something."She replied.

*Ugh, I hate Erosap.* I Thought...

End of Memory 2

Matari, then asked, "Have you ever heard of Erosap?"

When she said this, I then jumped and asked "How do you know about Erosap?"

She then told me that she had drunken some before she knew what it had done. She also then told me that I should tell her how I knew about Erosap. I told her that I was actually in the time when Purity gave the Pinder Sisters Erosap. I also told her that I was the one person that saved the Pinder Family. She said she believed me. She also told me she was actually told that when I died that the Pinder sisters kept a secret within their family other than the story of Erosap was that I, the Champion of Cyrodill didn't actually die, that I actually went to another world. She then asked me if that story was true. I then told her the story was true.

Memory #3

"Ughhhh, I feel like I am dying." I said one day.

Then Luna Pinder Asked,"Are you okay, master?"

"Yes, I am, my maid."

Then her sister, Celestia Pinder Asked "Master, Do you feel healthy?"

"No. I am going to leave."

"Master," Said Luna, "where are you going?"

"Equestria."

End Memory #3

Matari then started talking and then saw that I had a weird face. I then asked her if she "knew" anything about the goddess "Sanguine". She then told me to follow her to an island called Sky's Divide. She also said that She also told me that I should go see Kasia and Farengar. They were waiting for me. When I arrived at their room, they looked at me and noticed that I turned into a pony when I came in. Kasia then jumped back and freaked out. I then looked down and saw that I had changed into my Equestrian Form. I then transformed back into my human appearance. She then looked at me with a questioning facial expression, and then asked "You are able to transform, too? I saw that Farengar was able to transform." I replied "Yes, I gave Farengar the ability.

Purity's Appearance

(Month 4)

Life is not real

(Month 5)


	9. Chapter 8

Who? Matari? Dragonborn?

(Month 6)

Death of Purity

(Month 7)

Death of Matari

(Month 8)

The truth Revealed

(Month 9)

Wedding of Two Different Souls

Location: Equestria

The set up of the wedding was taking some time. I still had to prepare my outfit for the wedding. So, I used most of my Magical Power to create the wedding decorations for the castle. In truth, I set up a magical barrier, until I switched the palace from normal mode to party mode. I didn't even need a certain person to help me at all. I then searched for Celestia's mind, until I found it and told her that I would like her to be my date at the party. She said yes. I also told her that we should get on our rings. She agreed and said in our conversation, "I really think it is time to send out the memories of our wedding to everyone, so they could remember." I then replied "I think so too." I then used the counter spell for the memory wipe spell. The funny thing that happened, was that when I used the counter spell, every one came to knock on the door outside of the palace. They said that they wanted to have an discussion on what is the truth.

The truth is interesting. (Starts singing) "I remember the days of my youth. You taught me the meaning of what is the truth. My desires are stronger than before. With my mind so free, I'll protect everything that I believe. I have the will to achieve."

Almost everyone else started singing too


End file.
